


Quiero ser más que amigos (Rin x Izumo)

by CHRLionessFriend



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 07:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20524448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHRLionessFriend/pseuds/CHRLionessFriend
Summary: Izumo y Rin se conocen desde niños, por lo que son mejores amigos y que siempre se andan peleando, pero todo cambia con la llegada de su nueva vecina Shiemi.





	1. Cap. 1 Conociéndose

Era demasiado temprano para abrir sus pequeños ojitos, pero el ruido de afuera no le dejaba volverlos a cerrar y los gritos se escuchan a cada rato en la casa vacía de al lado.

\- ¡Estás loco viejo! – Gritaba un pequeño peliazul, exasperado de cargar tantas cajas, llevaba más de media hora quejándose.

\- Ni-san por favor – Suplico otro pequeño arreglándose los lentes – Te podrían oír.

\- Eso que me importa Yukio – Le recrimino molesto. - ¡¿Me estas escuchando viejo pervertido?! – Volvió a gritar el niño viendo que su tutor no le tomaba atención.

\- Ya cállate mocoso – Dijo mirando a las demás casa, cerciorándose de que no escucharan nada.

El niño soltó un bufido muy molesto, ¿acaso el viejo no entendía que era muy temprano para la mudanza? ¡Eran las 4 de la madrugada! Pero eso no se quedaría así, claro que no, eso sí que no, nadie lo levantaba tan temprano y más para hacer cosas tan aburridas y pesadas, busco con la mirada la ayuda de su hermano gemelo, pero al ver que este lo miraba con reproche supo que estaba solo, así que sin previo aviso y sin pensarlo, soltó la caja que llevaba, la cual estaba con algunos utensilios metálicos de cocina, provocando así grandes ruidos, pero eso parecía que no era suficiente para molestar a los vecinos.... bueno, excepto a cierta niña ya harta de todo ese lio.

No le importo agarrar algo delgado para no pescar un resfrió por tempranas horas y se dirigió a la ventana para gritar a todo pulmón.

\- ¡YA CALLENSE DE UNA VEZ! – Grito a todo pulmón y con la cara sonrojada por el esfuerzo. Observo como un señor, ya mayor, peliblanco fumaba un cigarro agarrando un par de cajas (que estaba por soltar insultos al niño), luego vio a un niño pelinegro, casi de su edad bajando una caja del coche, y por ultimo observo a el niño gritón, peliazul, en medio de todo el bullicio. Lo miro fijamente como si la distancia no existiera. – Y tú – Lo señalo – Más te vale no volver a abrir la boca, si no quieres desaparecer. – Una vez que termino su amenaza cerro la ventana tan fuerte que los perros de la calle empezaron a ladrar.

Yukio y Rin (El niño gritón) por primera vez sintieron un extraño sentimiento, además de una corriente eléctrica en la columna vertebral, nadie le había gritado de esa manera.... Mientras que Shiro (El padre de los niños) evitaba romper en carcajadas, pues jamás había visto a alguien capaz de dejar con la boca cerrada a su hijo, gemelo mayor.

Mientras el niño después de su pequeña conmoción empezó a recoger todo, malhumorado, lanzando insultos y maldiciones a la niña peli-violeta.

La niña al ver que no había más ruidos, sonrió y empezó a cerrar sus ojos, mañana ya se tomaría la molestia de conocer a sus molestos vecinos.

\-- 0 -- 

Al día siguiente una vez que había desayunado, a eso de las 10 de la mañana, escucho como tocaban el timbre de su casa.

\- Izumo por favor abre la puerta – Dijo su madre mientras le daba de comer a su pequeña hermana. Ella solo asintió antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con sus nuevos vecinos.

\- Hola pequeña ¿Están tus padres? – Pregunto amablemente el señor de esta mañana. Ella asintió y fue a buscar a su madre y de reojo vio como el pequeño peliazul la miraba molesto.

\- Mama te buscan. – Su madre extrañada se dirigió a la puerta de su casa con su hija menor en mano.

\- Buenos días ¿Qué se le ofrece? – Saludo amable, tanto que los niños la observaron maravillados.

El pequeño peliazul se preguntó cómo una persona tan amable podría tener una hija tan loca como esa niña, porque si había aceptado a venir con su padre y hermano solo había sido para dejar en claro que no se sentía intimidado.

\- Oh mucho gusto soy Shiro Okumura – Le tendió la mano – Traje esta canasta de frutas a modo de disculpas por el ajetreo de esta mañana – Dijo sonriente mientras entregaba la canasta.

\- Oh no, no se hubiera molestado. Además yo debería ser la que los recibiera en el vecindario y pida disculpas - Viendo de reojo a su hija, sabia sobre el alboroto de esta mañana. Shiro al darse cuenta decidió a intervenir.

\- No se preocupe, lamentamos las molestias, ellos son mis hijos Rin y Yukio Okumura. – Presento a los dos pequeños.

\- Mucho gusto señora – Dijo respetuosamente el pelinegro.

\- El gusto es mío – Dijo sonriente.

\- Yo soy Rin……

\- El ruidoso – Susurro la pequeña, recibiendo una mirada severa de su madre.

\- Lamento el ruido de esta mañana – Dijo nerviosamente a la señora, porque era obvio que no le pediría disculpas a esa niña gruñona.

\- No hay problema, ¿Izumo no crees que les debes una disculpa? – Pregunto agachándose a la altura de los niños.

\- A él no – Dijo mirando a otro lado y cruzando sus brazos.

\- ¡Kamiki Izumo! – Regaño su madre recibiendo un sonido de molestia.

\- Lo siento, no quise ser grosera – Se disculpó con Shiro y el pelinegro, no estaba dispuesta a disculparse con el "ruidoso" ¡Se lo merecía, por gritos!, su madre suspiro cansada pues para ser niña tenía un orgullo muy grande.

\- Bueno, porque no pasan a tomar un pequeño refrigerio. Tenemos galletas de chocolate y vainilla junto con leche. – Inmediatamente los niños miraron suplicantes a su padre y este a sentirse acorralado acepto.

Una vez adentro, se sentaron en el comedor y empezaron a platicar, rápidamente Shiro y madre de Izumo se hicieron amigos tanto que los niños se aburrieron y salieron al jardín.

\- Oe niña gruñona – Dijo Rin - ¿Dónde está el baño?

\- No soy una niña gruñona

\- Claro que lo eres

\- Que no

\- Que si

\- Que no, niño ruidoso.

\- Que sí, niña gritona.

Yukio suspiro resignado, sabía que tanta paz ya era extraña, los niños seguían discutiendo así que él decidió dar una vuelta inspeccionando la casa, se dio cuenta que su casa y la de la niña era las únicas que estaban “conectadas” ya que las demás tenían un muro de por medio. Una vez que volvió vio que su hermano seguía discutiendo, así que se fue a jugar con la pequeña hermana de Izumo.

\- Eres insoportable

\- Tu no te quedas atrás, niña gritona – Dijo furioso, jamás había conocido a una niña que le llevará la contraria o que le discutiese ¿Qué no sólo los niños eran así? ¿Acaso las niñas no tendrían que ser lloramos, berinchudas y ese tipo de cosa?, lo extraño es que ninguno de sus padres se daba cuenta de la discusión que llevaban a cabo sus hijos. — ¿Qué tal si hacemos las pases? – Pregunto resignado, su madre le regañaría, (si estuviera viva) por tratar así a una niña.

Ella lo miro extrañada y aun con duda acepto, no quería sermones de su madre, después de su tregua pactada le mostro el baño y empezaron a llevarse mejor y empezaron un amistad..... bueno si se puede llamar así ya que siempre están discutiendo.  
  
_________________________________________ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooooola está es la primera historia que escribo de mi tan amada pareja favorita. Por favor denle una oportunidad. Comenten si quieren más capítulos.
> 
> Matta ne


	2. Cap. 2 La nueva vecina

  
Ya había pasado 10 años desde la llegada de sus vecinos molestos. Izumo Kamiki ya con 16 años tenía como mejor amigo Rin Okumura, el cual no la dejo en paz en la primera semana hasta que fueran amigos, pues el niño no tenía con quien jugar y Yukio era muy responsable. Ahora asistían a la preparatoria de Tokio, el sueño de ambos era entrar a la universidad de Verdadera Cruz.

Bueno en Fin, últimamente Izumo esta experimentando cambios, ya que cuando está cerca de su amigo se siente diferente a como esta con los demás y eso no es todo sino que además también siente una inmensa rabia cuando lo ve platicando con otras chicas que no sean ellas, hasta que la realidad golpeo contra en ella, en sí, su hermanita pequeña.

\- Nee-san – Llamo Tsukumo, abriendo la puerta de improviso. - ¿Qué haces? – Pregunto al ver a su hermana mayor apoyada en la ventana.

\- Nada – Dijo decaída. Su hermana de ya 10 años, se dirigió a la ventana y vio claramente como Rin tonteaba con la mejor amiga de su hermana: Paku. “Es un tonto” penso aunque…. – Nee-san porque no le dejas claro que es tu hombre – Dijo, aunque mas que pregunta fue una afirmación.

\- ¡Tsukumo! – Grito alterada, y muy roja. – No digas tonterías.

\- Pero no son tonterías – Dijo inocentemente.

\- Ese idiota y yo no somos nada.

\- Pero harían linda pareja.   
\- Que no somos nada

\- Pero….

\- Pero nada y ahora dime a que viniste.

La niña al ver que su hermana no aceptaría la realidad, al menos no abiertamente, decidió decirle a que venía. Aunque en ese momento ella no admitiera lo ya obvio (que hasta su hermanita se dio cuenta) no sabía cómo afrontar tales sentimientos, pues ya era un hecho que ella sentía algo, pero ¿Y él? ¿Se sentía de la misma manera? Y además…… El grito de su madre llamándola hizo que frenara sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Qué sucede mama? – Pregunto una vez ya estando en el primer piso.

\- Ven a conocer a nuestros nuevos vecinos, perdón nuevas vecinas – Dijo sonriente señalando a una señorita sonriente en la puerta.

\- Mucho gusto soy Shiemi Moriyama nos mudamos hoy junto a mi madre – Se presentó muy agradable.

\- Mucho gusto Kamiki Izumo – Se presentó, no sabía porque pero tenía un presentimiento extraño.

Más tarde supo porque el del presentimiento...........

Como siempre Rin, ella y Kuro (gato, el cual adoptaron hace dos años) salían a hacer las compras para el fin de semana, desde que sus padres se volvieron amigos empezaron a hacer una parrillada cada fin de semana del mes y se dividían en equipos para realizar las compras. Pero el asunto es que Izumo fue testigo de cómo Rin miraba embobado a la nueva vecina y no paraba de hablar de ella y lo que la cogió desprevenida fue lo siguiente.

\- Deberíamos invitarla a la parrillada – Propuso emocionado. Rápidamente Izumo se alarmo.

\- No creo que sea conveniente – Dijo tratando de tener una excusa. Este la miro confundido – Es decir, tal vez se sientan incomodas.

\- Por esa misma razón hay que invitarlas.

\- No creo que se buena idea.

\- Ya verás que si, cejotas

La chica estaba en un mar de emociones sin saber que responder y sin darse cuenta de cómo la llamo.

El anhelado fin de semana había llegada y para su desgracia las vecinas también, se habían vueltos todos amigos, claro que ella se mantuvo distante sin saber cómo reacción, si solo quería alejar a la pobre chico y moler a golpes a su amigo por ser un idiota y tontear con esa.

Y así fue como había pasado un año, teniendo que soportar el enamoramiento de su mejor amigo sin saber que ella tenía el corazón roto.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que es un capitulo muy corto, pero es esencial, además esta historia tenía que ser solo un ONE-SHOT pero decidí que sería muy largo para eso, así que prefería que fuera un fic con cinco cap. El próximo cap. será más largo y tendrá ambas perspectivas.
> 
> Matta-ne


	3. Cap. 3 Pensamientos

**Ella**

Ya quedaba poco para la finalización de clases de su último año de preparatoria, no es que se sintiera emocionada ni nada por el estilo y mucho menos con el dichoso baile de graduación, tampoco era que no tuviera pretendiente o invitaciones para asistir, sino que el problema era que el tarado de su mejor amigo la estaba ignorando y eso la asustaba y mucho, temía que se haya dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, pero descartaba la idea ya que solo ella lo sabía (además de su hermanita, pero ella no la delataría) y que su amigo era muy idiota como para darse cuenta que estaba enamora de El casi por dos años.

A su mente le llegaba muchas hipótesis y cada vez uno era más ridícula que la otra, movió la cabeza con un poco de fuerza para poder eliminar esos pensamientos que solo la distraían, aunque en estos momentos poco importaba pues solo estaba hablando ese viejo loco que tenía por director......

Observo al su alrededor, estaba repleto de estudiantes no por nada eran la promoción más rara que tuvo el instituto, sin tener control de su cuerpo, sus ojos buscaron desesperadamente a su amigo de la infancia el cual se encontraba unas tres bancas de distancia, hablaba sonriente con esa vecina que tenían, bufo molesta ¿Qué le veía? Vaya que era hermosa y amable, pero era una tonta y además su amigo sabia perfectamente con esa vecina babeaba por su hermano Yukio, lo cual lo sabía todo el mundo TODOS, pero parecía que su amigo hacía de la vista gorda porque como un imbécil masoquista volvía donde ella al mínimo indiciario de que "necesitara ayuda", cruzo sus brazos y piernas enfadada consigo misma por estar sintiendo celos cuando ella podía controlar muy bien sus emociones.... pero cuando se trataba de su amigo todo iba a la deriva Tks como odiaba sentirse de esa manera, abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que su amigo la estaba mirando, pero no era una mirada normal más bien había algo de ¿decepción y reproche? Rápidamente aparto la mirada más preocupada que antes, frunció el ceño y se dirigió a la salida sin importarle que el director la descubriese.

Empezó a caminar por el campo de futbol con una angustia que jamás en su vida había sentido y la opción que estaba girando en su cabeza hacia mucho tiempo se hizo más latente ¿Y si había descubierto que ella lo amaba desde hace mucho tiempo?, pero ¿Cómo se habría dado de cuenta? Ella que siempre fue buena escondiendo sus sentimientos ¿Acaso fue por su evidente molestia cuando él le hablaba de su vecina? O cuando ¿Le dijo que se alejara de ella? O cuando....... Tenía muchas preguntas que le atormentaban ¿Y si estaba enojado porque no tuvo la confianza de decírselo? ¿O quería alejarse y evitar rechazarla directamente? ¿Por qué tenía que ser el.....? ¿Por qué tenía que fijarse en su mejor amigo habiendo tantos en toda la preparatoria? ¿Por qué tuvo que engancharse de sus hermosos ojos y su sonrisa de estúpido? ¿Por qué no pudo enamorarse de otro? Uno que le correspondiese, suspiro frustrada y melancólica, era más que obvio que su amigo la evitaba ya ni le miraba y con la mirada que le dio hace unos momentos más se convencía de que se había enterrado y no quería tener contacto con ella por la misma razón.

Quería que la tierra se la tragara estaba más que enojada con ella, con él, con todos, no sabía porque pero estaba frustrada con todo el mundo y si es posible con el universo más. Ya harta de sus pensamientos paro con brusquedad y estando apunto de gritar........

\- ¡¡¡¡CUIDADO!!!!

Un golpe seco sintió en la parte de su nuca que la hizo tambalear, marearse y solo esperando tocar el duro y frio suelo, lo cual nunca sucedió, sentido una calidez (que solo sentía en pocas personas) y unos brazos fuertes sosteniéndola como si tuviese miedo de que se le escapase.

\- ¿Estas bien Izumo-chan? - Pregunto muy preocupado el sujeto que la sostenía y estaba más que segura que conocía esa voz.

\- ¡Enserio que lo siento! - Rogo un muchacho de primer año. - Enserio que no fue mi intención, Salí para practicar y empecé a recordar un montón de cosa que me desagradaron y sin querer puse mucho más fuerza - Explicaba rápidamente y agitando los brazos desesperado.

Izumo se llevó una mano a la sien adolorida y el chico al ver esto le dijo que parara que tuviera más cuidado, el muchacho se despidió no sin antes volverse a disculpar.

\- Renzo...... - Susurro una vez que lo pudo ver mejor a la persona que la estaba agarrando.

\- Shhhh - Dijo y la llevo a una las bancas cercanas, la hizo sentar y apoyo su cabeza a su pecho mientras que con una mano las sostenía de la cintura y con la otra abanicaba cerca de su rostro. - ¿Te sientes mejor? - Pregunto después de varios minutos.

\- Ah sí, gracias Shima.......- Dijo aun adolorida y mareada, una vez que se dio de cuenta como estaba se separó rápidamente y su rostro adquirió un tono rojizo.

Por otro lado Shima solo sonrió divertido por las expresiones que hacia la chica que tanto le gustaba.

\- Dime Izumo-chan ¿Qué haces fuera de la reunión? - Pregunto para tratar de cambiar el ambiente.

\- Ah ah - Balbuceo antes de responder - Estaba aburrida - Dijo mirando a otro lado y ahí se dio cuenta de algo - ¿Eso lo debería preguntar yo? No te vi ni entrar.

\- Jajajajajaja no sabes cuánto me pone feliz que estés pendiente de mi - Dijo divertido.

\- No estaba pendiente de ti - Grito rápidamente.

\- Tranquila Izumo-chan........

Y de nuevo estaba ahí ese silencio un tanto incomodo hasta que......

\- Izumo-chan - Llamo, con una seriedad que pocas veces tenia, ella volteo un tanto curiosa y sorprendida - ¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?

Rápidamente el rostro de Izumo se adquirió de un tono rojizo bastante fuerte. Y empezó a ponerse nerviosa que solo hacía reír a su acompañante, aunque por dentro era todo un mar de emociones.

\- Tranquila. Solo pensé que como Rin-kun invito a Moriyama-san tendría el camino libre - Dijo mirando a la cancha aunque de reojo la observaba y vio como de repente todo rastro de alguna emoción se borraba del rostro de su compañera y adquirió una expresión neutra.

\- Renzo.... - Dijo de repente y con una voz grave tanto que asusto a Shima. - Iré al baile contigo - Dijo sonriente y cerrando los ojos para que no pueda ver cuán dolida estaba.......

**.**

**.**

**.**

**El**

Odiaba los días en los que tenía que pasar clase aunque en estos momentos lo que lo reconfortaba es que terminaría de una vez la maldita preparatoria y luego se aterraba más porque vendría "el pez gordo" llamado Universidad, y aunque era prácticamente un vago, siempre estuvo preocupado por sus estudios y la carrera que había elegido es el de ser un Chef, carrera que eligió gracias a su mejor amiga...... su mejor amiga, últimamente la que tenía ese título estaba demasiado presente en todos sus pensamientos y es que desde que se levantaba en la mañana ella es su primer pensamiento.

¿Eso era normal? Ella era su amiga no podía pensar de esa manera, aun recordaba el momento en el que ya no salía de su cabeza, había sido en una de las tantas parrilladas de domingo que tenía con sus padres, ella estaba ahí toda normal, tranquila y con su insufrible carácter, como siempre, hasta que salió a cambiarse por que iba salir a... un lugar que no logro escuchar bien, y la vio con esa minifalda y una blusa ajustada, un leve maquillaje y todo el pelo recogido en un moño, se quedó sin habla y solo escuchando los halagos de los demás ¿Por qué salía así? ¿A sonde iba ir así.... con.... ¡Parecía una animadora!? Frunció el ceño, ella no iba salir así, claro que no, sobre su cadáver y cuando se dirigió hacia ella dispuesto a encerrarla en su casa si era necesario apareció él; Bon su ami-enimigo, se quedó estático, no podía creerlo ¿Por qué su amiga salía con ese gorila? Y una vez que se fue no pudo ser consiente de sus pensamientos, toda la tarde se la paso de mala gana, ni siquiera escuchaba todas las maravillosa historias de su amada Shiemi, llego la noche y estuvo atento, en su ventana hasta que la vio llegar con la chaqueta de Bon, frunció el ceño y vio como hablaban de algo mas y lo siguiente lo enfureció de sobre manera, Kamiki Izumo le había dado un beso en la mejilla, estaba harto, se dirigió hacia la puerta dispuesto a reclamarle y Yukio apareció con esas palabras "Ni lo pienses nii-san, ya es tarde para que le reclames después de todo uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde" se quedó ahí con la mano en el pomo de la puerta y empezó a pensar en la frase de su hermano y una pregunta se puso en frente ¿Por qué le molestaba que su amiga tuviera una cita? Él se había encargado de ahuyentar a todos los pretendientes que tuviera enfrente (porque eran unos aprovechados) y Bon sabía que sería difícil de persuadir, después de todo era su amigo y sabía que era una buena persona ¿Entonces porque lo molestaba?

Después de eso fue peor, como si todos se pusieran en su contra, le preguntaban sobre su amiga incluso le pedían ayuda para que pudieran obtener una cita, y ahora llegaba el mentado baile de graduación, él y su amiga siempre asistían juntos para luego escaparse y hacer alguna que otra tontería (bueno el, ella solo le advertía) y ahora no quería que fuera diferente, pero de repente empezó a temer, lo cual era absurdo porque sabía que su amiga iba rechazando a todos ¿Y si lo rechazaba a él también? Y la pregunta que más latente se hacía ¿Por qué le importaba tanto su decisión? Solo era su amiga... bueno su mejor amiga y aun así no entendía porque se ponía nervioso, porque tenía miedo, porque trataba de sorprendida, porque buscaba su atención.......

Esta semana había sido muy ajetreada y más siendo la mano derecha de su hermano, el cual era el presidente estudiantil y de su clase, no había teniendo tiempo de acercársele y pensaba que hoy sería el día indicado, además que debía explicarle que Shiemi iría con ellos, se divertirían los tres.

Y la vio, tres bancas lejos de él, a lo que veía estaba pensativa y fruncía el ceño de vez en cuando, dejo de tomar atención lo que sea que le estuviese diciendo Shiemi y la puso en su amigo Bon que no dejaba de ver a su amiga, parecía que la quisiese comerla, frunció el ceño y le dedico una mirada furiosa y entonces pensó ¿Y si su amiga quiere algo con Bon? De repente una pena invadió su ser, no quería perderla....... Y ahí se dio cuenta que ella también lo miraba y pudo ver claramente como el pánico se apoderaba de ella, como se levantó y salió, lo cual lo sorprendió, ella era más o menos igual de responsable que su hermano y rara vez la veía romper las reglas (mayormente por su culpa).

Ya no podía más vivir con la duda y tanto tiempo separado de ella ¡Por Dios! Era su vecina y jamás en estos días de la semana se le ocurrió ir a su casa, era un idiota y cobarde, pero hoy eso se acabaría, se levantó y sin ninguna explicación se retiró a zancadas hacia la puerta, no le importo la mirada de desaprobación de Yukio y se fue directo a buscar a su mejor amiga.......

Ya había recorrido los alrededores del auditorio, estaba un poco agitado ¿Cómo es que una chica tan menuda pudiese ser tan rápida? "Tiene piernas largas" pensó e inmediatamente se sonrojo, él no era así, él no pensaba así de las chicas, eran bonitas y todo, pero no se paraba a pensar en sus cuerpos, aunque últimamente escaneaba muy bien el de Izumo, sacudió sus pensamientos no era el momento indicado.... aun....

Vio como un estudiante de primer grado, aspirante a entrar al equipo de futbol, del cual era capitán, pasaba por su lado con una angustia y una nube negra sobre su cabeza, posiblemente de culpa.

\- Ey ¿Qué te pasa? - Pregunto curioso.

\- ¡Ahhhh Capitán Okumura! - Grito sobresaltadado, ahora tenía más miedo, era obvio que lo degollaría vivió cuando se entere lo que le hizo a su amada amiga.

\- Tranquilo ¿Dime que te pasa?

\- Bueno.... - Empezó a mirar a todos lados - Es que - Buscaba una buena excusa - Lo que sucede es que......

\- ¿Qué....? - Pregunto cansado de los balbuceos del niño.

\- ¡Lo siento! - Grito de repente y el solo le dedico una mirada confusa - Yo estaba muy concentrado en mis problemas, aunque eso no justifica lo que hice, pero no fue mi intención es que últimamente mi padre a estaba más cascarrabias de lo costumbre y como mi madre aun ni quiere regresar, las brujas de mis hermanas no me dejan en paz ¿Puede creer que quisieron que me pusiera un vestido? - Rin lo miro con una gotita vahando de su nuca, había olvidado lo hablador que era ese muchacho, puso una mano en la frente y con mirada le dijo que fuera al grano - ¡Oh lo siento! La cosa es que patee un balón muy fuerte e impacto sobre.... - Trago gruesa - Kamiki-senpai - Lo último lo dijo casi inaudible.

Pero Rin escucho perfectamente, pues de memoria se tenía el nombre de su amiga incluso podía leer los labios de los demás cuando lo pronunciaban por más distancia que existiese.

\- ¿Dónde está? - Preguntó serio, asustando más al chico.

\- Está en el campo de fútbol - Dijo asustando - Y está con - Rin ya había empezado a caminar - Shima-senpai.......

Rin camino lo más rápido, incluso empezó a correr muy preocupado, al llegar la busco con la mirada y lo que encontró no le gustó para nada......

Su mejor amiga estaba ahí siendo cargada por la cintura y dándole vueltas por su amigo (el cual siempre había dicho a los cuatro vientos cuanto le agradaba su amiga) se quedó ahí, bajo la mirada y dio la vuelta empezando a caminar apretando sus puños con rabia ¿Porque el idiota de su amigo tenía las manos en la cintura de su amiga? ¿Porque la cargaba? ¿Porque carajos su amiga se sonrojaba? ¿Porque se dejaba cargar? ¿Porque tenía que ser él? Tks, paro con fuerza y rechino sus dientes, no entendía porque se molestaba tanto...... pero el quería a su amiga, no quería que sufriera o se distraera, ajjj ¿A quién engañaba? No quería a su amiga cerca de nadie o haciendo cosas que no hizo con él, la quería solo para él, no quería perderla, el estaba.........

\- Rin-kun ¿Sucede algo? - Preguntó Shiemi un tanto preocupada e interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y la manera en la apretaba sus puños.

\- No, nada - Sonrió - Todo está bien - Dijo sin importarle si sonaba convincente o no - Debo irme a casa, Yukio quería que lo ayude con algo

\- Está bien.......... - pero no era necesario decirlo porque el Okumura mayor ya había comenzado a caminar.

Mientras tanto otro tremendo lío se había formado en la cabeza de Rin ¿Porque su amiga tenía que ser siempre la que este en su cabeza?..... ¿Siempre? ¿Su amiga? Y como si hubiera descubierto lo más importante de el mundo (aunque para él si lo era) paro bruscamente su caminar apresurado y sonrió como un completo bobo.

Estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooooooola soy Blaze jejejejejejejejeje y tal como lo prometí aquí está otro cap, este es largo para compensar el anterior que estaba corto. Jejejejeje muchas gracias a todas las personas que se toman la molestia de leerlo, gracias, se merecen un like jejejejeje  
No leemos en el otro caso, cualquier duda preguntenme, no muerdo.... aún....
> 
> Matta-nee  
💖💖💖💖💖💖💖


	4. Cap. 4 Baile

Ya había llegado el momento que tanto estaban esperando...... menos el, las últimas horas se le había pasado refunfuñando y preguntándose ¿Porque rayos su amiga estaba siendo cargada por el idiota de Shima? ¿En qué estaba pensando para que pasará eso?

Estaba realmente molesto y todavía más al darse cuenta la razón principal ¿Porque se había enamorado de su amiga? Que nadie se atreviera a preguntar porque no tenía una respuesta clara.

Sólo sabía que la amaba y punto, no quería entrar en detalles porque enloqueceria. Suficiente tenía con haber huido....... porque si, esos días que la estaba evitando era porque tenía miedo, miedo de reconocer sus alborotados sentimientos y ahora que ya los había aceptado estaba pagando factura.

Y lo que ahora estaba experimentando eran los tan odiados celos, ni siquiera con su amor de años (Shiemi) le había provocado ese tipo de emociones.

Suspiro derrotado ¿En qué momento su amiga había dado tantos pasos para entrar a su corazón?

Además una cosa era que admitiera que la amaba y otra muy diferente admitirla delante de ella.

Bueno ese ya no era el caso más importante en estos momentos, ahora lo que importaba es de que quería hablar sobre el mentado baile, que lo atosigaba, necesitaba decirle que fuera con el......

_________________________________________

Ya era día del baile, todos estaban reunidos ahí hablando, bebiendo y otros comiendo, todos estaban ahí........ todos..... Bueno eso creían todos, pues sólo Rin sabía que aún no llegaba su amiga ¿En donde demonios estaba? Sino fuera porque no encontraba a Shima por ningún lado, estaría tranquilo porque sabría que esta en su casa, pero no, todos los últimos días lo estuvo evadiendo, fue a su casa y siempre recibía la misma respuesta "No está" y cuando trató de colarse a su ventana, esta estaba cerrada y en el marco tenía chinches.... es como si hubiera echo de todo para no verlo y en clases..... ni que decir, se la paso toda los días ayudando a los coordinadores y cuando la buscaba no la encontraba.

Si que era buena para esconderse.

Bufo molesto y malhumorado tanto que hasta Shiemi estaba asustada de acercarsele y se fue hablar con sus amigas.

\- Ya deja esa cara ni-san, asustas a Moriyama-san.

\- Tks no molestes Yukio - Dijo cruzando los brazos y mirando para otro lado.

Mientras que el otro Okumura suspiro derrotado, no podía hacer entrar en razón a su hermano que llevaba más exasperante de lo normal en estos días.

\- Déjalo Yukio - Intervinio su novia - Seguro que esta en sus días - se burló.

\- Cállate Shura-san - Grito Rin con venita palpitante en la frente, odiaba que lo trate como niño, ¡si Yukio era su menor!

\- Omo - Hizo un puchero - Yukio, el idiota de Rin me esta molestando - Dijo de manera fingida haciendo sacar una gotita, estilo anime, en la nunca de ambos hermanos, el alcohol hizo efecto rápidamente en ella.

\- Tranquila, solo esta molesto de que Izumo-san no viniera con el - Dijo abrazandola ¿Porque Dios le hacía esto? Ya era suficiente con su hermano. Aunque claro, el amor todo lo puede.

\- ¡NO ES CIERTO! - Bravo molesto el involucrado.

\- Yukio no lo creo - Sonrió y ellos temieron, esa sonrisa gatuna no era nada buena - Sino ya estaría armando un escándalo de que Kamiki bailará con Shima.....

Nisiquiera dejó que terminara la frase para partir y buscar a su amiga con la mirada en la pista de baile.

La encontró ahi, bailando cerca, muy cerca, ¡demasiado cerca!

¡¡¡Esto no se iba a quedar así!!!

Quería ser más que su amigo y se lo iba dejar claro a ella, a ese idiota y a todo el mundo.

_________________________________________

De nuevo estaba perdida en sus pensamientos que no sintió como Shima la llevaba al centro de la pista de baile.

Ya era el día del gran baile, al cual ella no quería asistir, pero ya había prometido que lo haría y ella no era de no cumplir su palabra.

Además su madre había puesto tanto empeño en aquel ajustado vestido violeta que combinaba a la perfección con su cabello, que esta recogido en un hermoso y elegante moño, dejando caer dos mechones. ¡Estaba hermosa! pero no estaba conforme, sentía ese maldito revuelto en el estómago, que no la dejaba disfrutar.

Había sido difícil evitar a su amigo, tanto que había terminado teniendo que contarle a su madre, la cual le ayudo alegando que todo era en nombre de el amor y porque debía pagar por rechazar, indirectamente, a su amada niña.

Sonrió, de alguna manera se había librado de ese peso molesto que tenía desde que había descubierto que amaba a su amigo, de cierta manera se sentía libre y el cuerpo más flexible, cosa que la ayudaba a escabullirse de manera exitosa.

Pues todos estos últimos días decidió que no debía verlo, ni en pintura, y en una de esas su vecino Shiro-san la había descubierto y como consejo le propuso que pusiera chinches en el marco de su ventana, no supo porque, pero le hizo caso después de todo con el pasar se los años había aprendido que por más que pareciese un ebrio sin fundamento, era una persona muy sabía y que todo tenía una respuesta clara.

Suspiro, había sido cansado, pero valía la pena, pues al menos tenía más energías para resistir su rechazo y verlo saltar de un lado a otro con Moriyama cuando estuviesen juntos, lo bueno es que ya se había graduado y lo vería menos.

Debía dejar de pensar en eso, pues sólo se estaba poniendo más nostálgica y no quería arruinar el maquillaje que con tanta emoción había echo su madre, hermana y mejor amiga (Paku). Así que debía enfocarse en su pareja...... oh su pareja, era una persona maravillosa (aunque claro, jamás se lo dirá, ni a el ni a nadie) detallista, caballeroso e idiota, lo cual lo hacía ver como un mujeriego ante la población femenina, ella lo conocía bien y aunque decía que lo odiaba, la verdad es que lo estimaba mucho, de cierta manera admiraba su optimismo y su manera de no rendirse, lo veia claramente porque ya era años que estaba buscando una cita con ella y habia montando muchas "casualidades" para quedar juntos, siempre había sido sincero y en ningún momento había echo algo que a ella le molestará de verdad......

Lamentablemente ella estaba enamorada de su amigo y no de el, lo cual le parecía una injusticia, incluso para ella.

Él babeaba por ella, pero ella babeaba por su amigo y su amigo babeaba por su vecina, la cual babeaba por el hermano de su amigo y el por........ Bueno la cosa es que la vida era tan injusta e irónica.

\- ¿Estás conciente de que bailas conmigo? - Dijo Shima interrumpiendo pensamientos y penas.

\- No - Respondió sonriendo - Sigo pensando que es una pesadilla.

\- ¡Oye! No seas tan cruel - Hizo un puchero mientras se quejaba, lo que la hizo reír.

\- Sólo digo la verdad - Dijo mirando a otro lado con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Sabes? - Dijo mientras la acercaba más para que lo escuchara mejor - Me gustas más cuando sonríes.

Izumo rápidamente giró su rostro para encararlo y ver si había un rastro de broma, lo cual no encontró, incluso se podría decir que se sorprendió por la seriedad que presentaba.

\- Izumo - empezó con voz grave - Tu sabes que siempre estuve interesado en ti más que un amigo.

Abrió la boca después de tanto silencio, pero no supo que responder, lo estimaba y mucho, pero no sentía lo mismo que sentía por Rin...... A veces así de injusta era la vida y no sería capaz de pedirle tiempo o darle una oportunidad, o Tal vez........

\- Yo......

\- ¡Y ahora pedimos al presidente del Consejo estudiantil subir al escenario para dar sus últimas palabras, con ustedes Yukio Okumura! - Dijo presentador interrumpiendo su última decisión.

Todos empezaron a aplaudir, sin excepciones..... o eso creía ella...... Mientras estaba atenta a las palabras de su amigo Yukio sentía como alguien tiraba de su mano, primeramente desprecio y al ver que no sería empezó a tirar fuertemente, alejándola de la pista de baile y su acompañante.

\- ¡Sueltame! - Grito una vez que estuvo fuera, cerró los ojos porque temía que su imaginación se hiciera realidad (la mano que tiraba de ella se sentía tan conocida y cálida como de cierto peliazul), al tirar de su brazo sintió como su opresor la rodeaba con sus brazos.

\- Soy yo cejotas - Dijo Rin dulcemente.

Ella abrió los ojos rápidamente y muy sorprendida por la afirmación, no fue a su imaginación, era el, el estaba ahí, era el...... ¿Qué diria? ¿Qué haría? ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? y lo más importante ¡¡¿Porque la estaba abrazando?!!

\- No digas nada Izumo - Dijo aún abrazando - Sólo escuchame. - Nerviosamente se separó de ella.

¿Ahora que diría, por donde empezaría? Ya estaba nervioso y en ningún momento habia elaboró un plan, solo se había dejado llevar por su impulso y... celos, obviamente.

\- Yo...... - No sabía que hacer, tenía miedo, sentía sus rodillas temblar, Tal vez después de todo no estaba lista para recibir el impacto - creo......

\- ¡NO! - Ya había llegado ahí y nadie, nisiquiera ella, lo iba interrumpir, ya había tomado su decisión.

La chica sorprendida decidió callar y cerrar los ojos con fuerza para no quebrarse.

\- Tienes que escuchar que yo..... - se dio cuenta que ella no lo estaba mirando, así que, aún sobornado y nervioso, dirigió sus manos al rostro suave de su amiga. - Abre los ojos - pero ella no lo hizo - por favor...... - pidió dulcemente.

Había sentido sus manos, pero fuera de alejarse o abrir los ojos, se embriago con la calidez que emanaba y al sentir su aliento tan cerca dejó de pensar racionalmente.

Rin no estaba tan alejado de la realidad de Izumo, más bien estaba peor..... Ya tenía todas las palabras casi correctas para expresar todo lo que sentía, pero al ver sus ojos se le fue el habla y todo control se fue de su cuerpo, se fue acercando, lentamente, más y más, hasta que puso sus labios sobre los de ella, que instintivamente había cerrado sus ojos; él roso suavemente sus labios al ver que no había ningún rechazo, cerró los ojos y lentamente empezó a profundizar el beso.

\- ¡¡Rin-Kun!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoooooola   
Creo que es más que obvio quien interrumpió jejejejejejejej  
Bueno espero que le haya gustado el cap.  
Ya que es el penúltimo capitulo.  
Quería saber si querían algo así como un epílogo (porque no es normal que haya uno en una historia tan corta), me avisan jejejejejejeje
> 
> Mata-ne


	5. Cap. 5 (Final) Quiero ser mas que amigos

Ambos se habían separado exaltados al escuchar el grito de la muchacha que se acercaba.

\- ¡¡Rin-kun!! - Grito su vecina mientras agitaba la mano, instintivamente hizo fruncir el ceño a Izumo.

La chica se detuvo a unos pasos de ellos y puso sus manos en sus rodillas, mientras daba bocanadas de aire.

\- Lo siento - Se disculpó al sentir que interrumpía algo. - Yukio-kun me pidió que te dijera que ya se iba y que por lo tanto tu quedarías a cargo de supervisar la limpieza después del baile.

Explicó rápidamente mientras movía las manos haciendo que a los demás se le cayera una gota por nuca.

\- Ya veo - Respondió nervioso - Entonces yo me haré cargo.

\- Rin-Kun creo que debemos ir a bailar - Se sonrojo mientras se rascaba la mejilla con su dedo indice, él era su pareja y no debía estar en otra parte y menos con otra persona - Después de todo eso es lo que hacen las parejas.

La muchacha no se dio cuenta que con ese pedido había formado una atmósfera tensa. En ese momento Izumo quería darse un golpe en la frente ¿Cómo pudo haber olvidado en la situación que estaba? Ella tenía pareja y de seguro la estaba buscando y ella estaba ahí afuera besándose con su amigo...... besándose..... no habia deparado en eso, hasta ahora claro ¡Había besado a su amigo! Bueno técnicamente él le había besado, pero eso no era escusa porque ella le había correspondido y lo más importante ¡¿Porque la había besado?!

\- Lo siento Shiemi - Dijo escondiendo sus ojos bajo su flequillo, sorprendiendo a ambas chicas - Pero ya no podré ser tu pareja está noche..... ni otra - Mostró sus ojos y sonrió.

Shiemi se quedó sorprendida, no sabía como debía responder a eso, estaba siendo rechazada...... por segunda vez...... pues ya había declarado sus sentimientos ante el Okumura menor y este le rechazo alegando que le gustaba alguien más desde hacía mucho tiempo y también le había dado el consejo de observar bien a los de su alrededor, en ese instante no se había dado cuenta, pero después de varias indirectas se dio cuanta del amor que profesaban hacia ella, especialmente su amigo Rin, ha un principio trató de alejarse para no darle falsas esperanzas, pero a medida que iba lo iba conociendo se hizo demasiado complicado hacerlo y se dio cuenta que ella no era indiferentes a sus sentimientos pues por algo era que siempre se sentía bien que él, le agrada que le tomará atención en todo y siempre procuraba por su seguridad, sabía que el era el indicado, es más, ese sentimiento que tenía por Rin era mucho más fuerte que el que tenía por Yukio........ aunque tal vez se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde, pues hace mucho que había notado (desde niños de echo, solo que ella no lo admitía, hasta ahora) ese extraño comportamiento que adoptaba cuando se trataba de Kamiki-san..... dirigio su mirada hacia su compañera y también vecina, no podía echarle la culpa porque sabía que tarde o temprano él le iba a decir que Kamiki era más importante que ella, por más que ella le hubiese dado el sí en ese tiempo que él profesaba amor por ella..... Tal vez ni siquiera fue amor....

\- ¿Porque? - Se atrevió a preguntar, sonrió amargamente ¿Para qué preguntaba si sabía la respuesta? ¿Tal vez era masoquista? O sólo quería escuchar la realidad para no insistir.

\- Lo que pasa es que....... - Se rasco la nuca sin saber que responder, no quería ser descortés, pero tampoco supo como detener las palabras que dijo hace un momento. - Será muy complicado hacerme cargo del puesto de Yukio y......

\- No me mientas - Lo interrumpio duramente, bajabando la mirada.

El chico se había sorprendido, no era común en ella esa mirada dura y esa voz fría, pero sonrió ¿En qué estaba pensando para darle escusas?

\- Lo siento, pero no puedo ser tu pareja por que ya tengo una, desde hace mucho, incluso antes que llegarás y no quiero compartirla con nadie - Finalizó firmemente.

Shiemi asintio y dio la vuelta empazando a caminar hacia la fiesta, no quería que vieran las lágrimas silenciosas que estaba empezando a derramar.

Izumo se quedó viendo todo a una distancia prudente, se había alejado un poco después de escuchar "lo siento Shiemi", no quería interrumpir, estaba dispuesta a irse, pero necesitaba respuestas ademas no había entendido de que estaban hablando esos dos ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿De que demonios estaba hablando su amigo? ¿Porque hacían esas caras? Y había llegado al momento cuando vio como la muchacha se iba.

\- Rin - Llamo, el chico se dio la vuelta y enfrentó a su amiga, era ese el momento en decirle todo y no aceptaría un no por respuesta, ya estaba listo para lo que sea, ya sabía que era correspondido (jamás diría que quien se lo confesó fue la mejor amiga de Izumo), esa era la razón de aquel beso robado.

\- Izumo ahora me vas a escuchar - Puso su manos en cada hombro de la chica - No quiero que seamos amigos - Dijo sorprendiendo a la chica y llenandola de un miedo indescifrable, pero se quedaría y escucharía todo aunque le doliera - Tampoco que nos tratemos como hermanos...... yo no quiero ser ese tipo de familia contigo - Tomó una bocanada de aire intentando hacer desaparecer ese sonrojo. - quiero que tu...... quiero que dejemos de ser sólo amigos - Susurró bajando la mirada, mientas que ella se sorprendía ¿Había escuchado bien o sólo era su imaginación?, por otro lado Rin al no sentir ninguna reacción de la chica, levantó su rostro con los ojos cerrados y - ¡Quiero ser más que amigos!

Grito esperando un golpe o algún rechazo, pero no sintió nada y al abrir los ojos se encontró con una Izumo sorprendida.

La chica no sabía que decir, tenía miedo de que fuera un sueño o una broma de mal gusto, pero aquella mirada de seguridad y el sonrojo del chico le decía que estaba siendo sincero y ante todo pronóstico un fuerte color carmesí adorno sus mejillas.

\- Yo......

\- Antes de que sigas - la interrumpió, se aseguraría que escuchara todo para que tome una decisión. - Siempre me gustaste Izumo, pero no me daba cuenta incluso pensé estar enamorado de Shiemi, pero eso no era amor porque sólo me gustaba su amabilidad, tranquilidad y belleza. Cuando empezaste a salir con chicos - fruncio el ceño sintiendo un gran malestar - Me di cuenta que no quería verte con nadie.... con nadie que no sea yo. Se que fui un imbécil al no darme cuenta que podía ser correspondido por ti, en un principio me daba miedo aceptar lo que sentía porque no sabía cuál sería tu reacción y tampoco sabía como debía decírtelo..... incluso ahora se me olvidó todo lo que ensaye - Dijo rascándose la nuca. - Eres hermosa, siempre lo fuiste, eres amable aunque no lo parezca, aunque parezcas una presumida sabelotodo la verdad es que siempre estás preocupada por todo y todos, además de que tienes muchas cualidades más por ejemplo......

\- Callate - Lo paro poniendo su mano en frente. - No quiero seguir escuchando - Dijo mirándolo, la estaba avergonzado además como era ese de que sabe que es correspondido ¿Quién le dijo? - ¿Quién te dijo que me gustabas? - Preguntó seriamente, tratando de olvidar todo lo que le había echo sentir sus palabras y aunque quería que siguiera no podía dejar cabos sueltos.

\- ¡¡EHHHHH!! - Grito nervioso, el plan era no mencionarle ese detalle. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro neviosamente mientras balbuceaba tratando de buscar una buena escusa.

\- Bueno no importa - Dijo suspirando después de varios minutos escuchando los balbuceos de sus amigos. - Será mejor volver a la fiesta. - Dijo viendo como algunos se retiraban, ya ebrios.

Al no recibir respuesta empezó a dar un paso cuando sintió como su muñeca era sujetas a por su amigo.

\- Aun no eh terminado - Dijo seriamente para luego sonreir. - Ya que no quieres escuchar iré directo al grano - Tomó una bocanada de aire para darse valor - ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Preguntó con miedo y soltando suavemente la muñeca de la muchacha. Izumo estaba totalmente sorprendida, él esperaba pacientemente su respuesta, pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo y más al ser algo tan importante.

\- Tal vez si debamos ir a la fiesta - Dijo después de tanto tiempo ¿Su silencio era interpretado por un NO, no es así?, al ver que seguía sin decir nada dio la vuelta y al primer paso.

\- Si

\- ¿Que? - Preguntó sin poder creerlo y con miedo a que sea una mentira.

\- Que si - repitio tratando de reprimir su nerviosismo y sonrojo, había esperado tanto por algo así y aunque lo veía imposible, soñar no le costaba nada y estar ahí con esa propuesta, pues no debía dejarla pasar. - No lo gritarle como tu - Dijo tratando de mejorar el ambiente. - Ahora si vamos - Dijo caminando.

\- Eso puede esperar - Dijo sonriendo y tomandole la mano. - Además tenemos que sellar nuestro amor

\- ¿Qu..... quee? - Preguntó roja sabiendo a que se refería.

\- Debes darme nuestro primer beso

\- Ya te di uno hace rato - Dijo mirando a otro lado.

\- Eso no cuenta - Se quejó - Además en ese momento no éramos novios

Se escuchaba tan bien eso de ser novios......

\- No te daré nada - Dijo muy orgullosa.

\- Bueno, está bien - Dijo suspirando como si estuviera muy triste - Entonces te lo daré yo - y antes de que ella reclamará o incluso se diera cuenta ya tenía los labios de su amig....... de su novio sobre los suyos.

Fue un beso suave y tierno como si tuvieran miedo de que en cualquier momento despertaran y fuese sólo un sueño, se tomaron el tiempo para disfrutarlo aunque sabían que habrían muchos más como esos, no querían quedarse con las ganas después de todo. Rin con un brazo rodeo la cintura y con su otra mano entrelazo sus dedos con los de su novia, mientras ella pasaba su brazo libre por el cuello de su novio, para profundizar el beso.

\- Debemos.... ir... a la..... fiesta - Dijo la chica entre besos.

\- No quiero ir - Dijo sobre sus labios.

\- Recuerda que ahora eres el encargado - Se burló.

\- Tks, maldito Yukio - maldicio recordando lo que dijo anteriormente su compañera, en ese momento no le tomó importancia por la situación en la que se encontraba, pero ahora que tomaba atención se daba cuenta que todo el trabajo le dejó a él ¡Ni siquiera era miembro de la mesa directiva!

\- Te ayudare - Dijo después de soltar una pequeña risa dejando enbelezado al chico.

\- Si estarás conmigo toda la noche, entonces esta bien - Dijo sonriente mientras emprendian camino, agarrados de la mano.

_________________________________________

\- Espero que mi Ni-san este bien - Comento Yukio preocupado.

\- Estará bien, además tiene a su novia con él - tranquilo sonriente su pareja.

\- No se si Izumo-san sea su novia - Respondió dudando.

\- ¿Cómo no va serlo? Si se estaban comiendo a besos - Hizo un puchero, recordando cuando vio a Rin besar a Izumo.

\- Pero aún asi - Dijo pensativo - Antes de eso estaban en la fiesta y cada uno con con su pareja.... No creo que ellos sean novios....

\- Tal vez en ese momento no lo eran - Se cruzó de brazos - Pero después de eso beso dudo que sigan siendo amigo- Yukio quiso intervenir - ¿Acaso no recuerdas que nosotros después de nuestro primer beso no podíamos separarnos?

Yukio ajustó sus lentes escondiendo su sonrojo. ¿Cómo olvidar aquel momento en donde Shura se abalanzó contra él para robarle un beso? Claro, ella estaba ebria y profesaba que lo iba violar, más bien todo quedó aclarado al día siguiente aunque claro ya no temían una amistad sino un noviazgo.

\- No - Dijo mirando a otro lado.

\- Ahora que lo recuerdo - Dijo seductoramente - Aun no te eh violado

Aprovecho el sonrojo de su novio para robarle un beso y continuar con otro y otro y así sucesivamente.

_________________________________________

Bueno al final todo había resultado bien........

\- ¡¡YUKIO, TE VOY A MATAR!! - Grito el Okumura mayor, muy enojado, después de todo uno de los estudiantes había vomitado en su camisa.

Mientras a Izumo se le caia una gota por la frente, no sabía como controlar a su ahora novio que se inritaba cada vez más con sus compañeros ebrios...... además de que no había visto a Shima después de volver a la fiesta.

\- ¿Porque no puedes caminar por tu cuenta? - Escucho que volvía a preguntar Rin, a unos muchachos, mejor sería de lo vaya a ayudar, no quería peleas.

Después de todo era un idiota busca pleitos..... Bueno, era su idiota..... sonrió..... al fin su deseo de ser más que amigos se había cumplido.

**Fin.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooooooola  
Espero que estén bien   
Este es el final de esta historia que empezó siendo una idea para un one-shot, pero era muy larga jejejejeje
> 
> Tengo mas proyectos de fics con esta pareja así que esperenla y denle mucho amor.
> 
> Gracias a todas las personas que se tomaron la molestia de leerlo y votar. Muchas gracias sin más que decir.
> 
> Sayo!
> 
> 😁😁😁😁😁😁


	6. Epílogo

Fruncio el ceño molesto con sí mismo, Izumo no se enojaria ¿O si?, se rasco la nuca exasperado.

— Lo siento, enserio que ya no hay — Dijo una señorita un tanto nerviosa.

— ¿No podría buscar en sus depósitos?

— No hay nada, hoy fue nuestro último día en este local.

— ¡Pero no puede ser, es el único que está abierto! — Grito exageradamente y golpeando la barra, haciendo dar un brinco susto a la muchacha.

— Lo siento, enserio — Dijo muy asustada, al borde de las lágrimas ¿Dónde estaba su guapo jefe cuando lo necesitaba? 

El peliazul salió de la tienda asotando la puerta mientras refunfuñaba cosas inentendibles ¿Cómo es que no había yogurt de fresa a las dos de la mañana? ¿Dónde estaban esas tiendas de 24/7 cuando se le necesitaba? 

Suspiro derrotado, sólo le esperaba recibir un gran regaño y unos cuantos golpes, sudo frío, tal vez no serían unos cuantos. ¿Dónde más iría? Aunque.....

Corrió a su auto y se dirigió al único lugar donde esperaba que hubiera yogurt. 

Afortunadamente como era de madrugada, la vigilancia estaba un poco flexible así que pudo aumentar la velocidad y pasar algunos altos, por no decir todos, llegó a una casa de tres pisos y tocó el timbre un poco desesperado.

— ¡YUKIO! — Gritaba una y otra vez, sin importarle que talvez podría levantar a los vecinos de su hermano.

— ¿Ni-san? — Preguntó confundido el peligro después de abrir la puerta, arreglandose los lentes — ¿Porque estas......?

Y antes de que formulara la pregunta su hermano había corrido al refrigerador a buscar quién sabe qué.

— Gracias — Grito el muchacho para subir a su auto como un huracán llevando algo que no alcanzó a ver. Yukio aún confundido y con una gotita cayendo sobre frente decidió volver a su recámara y dormir junto a su esposa.

Conducía lo más rápido posible, se había pasado un montón de altos y había obviado los semáforos, nuevamente, lo único que ahora le importaba era su esposa.

Pues sí, se había casado con Izumo después de tres años de noviazgo y otros tres después habían concebido a primer hijo, en total había pasado seis años desde que se graduaron y desde su vergonzosa confesión. 

— ¡Llegue! — Grito dando bocanadas de aire después de abrir la puerta de su casa de dos pisos. 

Busco con la mirada en la sala, donde había dejado a su esposa y se encontró con que estaba dormida en unos de los sillones, se acercó y vio una nota.

"Tardaste mucho, idiota, tu hijo o hija se cansó de esperar" 

Negó con la cabeza un tanto divertido, la cargo a modo nupcial y la llevó a su recámara donde la acostó, para luego seguir él y la abrazo para por fin conciliar el sueño......

— Rin — Llamo — Rin — Volvió a llamar, ya tenía una venita en la frente — ¡RIN! — Grito exasperada, lo estaba llamando por más de 5 minutos.

— Si, si ¿Izu-chan está bien? — Se levantó exaltado extendiendo los brazos como si estuviera buscando algo.

— ¿Izu-chan? 

— ¡Izumo! — Expresó al verla parada y con los brazos cruzados ¿Ahora que había echo?, estas últimas semanas había sido un tanto complicadas para él, pues su esposa estaba sensible emocionalmente y tenía antojos que le hacía dar la vuelta al mundo ¿Por qué con su primer hijo no pasó todo eso? ¿Tal vez porque, el que tendrían se parecería a él? Porque Shiro, su primer hijo, a su corta edad era muy maduro y reservado, tal como su madre, de cierta manera. 

— Te llevo llamando desde hace ratos — Reclamó con un puchero.

Rin no hizo más que sonreir, se veía tan tierna así. Por otro lado Izumo solo fruncio el ceño y lo golpeó, para ella parecía más un ademán burlesco. 

— Papá ¿Lo volviste a hacer? — Preguntó un niño de ya casi cuatro años, tenía los ojos de su madre y color de cabello de su padre.

— ¡Shiro! — Llamo a forma de ayuda su padre — ¿No defenderas a tu padre? 

El niño suspiro como si estuviese cansado.

— Papá, ya sabes que mamá está sensible — Explicó — Recuerda que eso dijo el tío Bon — Finalizó cerrando los ojos.

Así es, Bon se había convertido en doctor y al ser amigo de la familia, siempre era él que atendía a todos, aunque claro, el pidió a una doctora en el parto de su esposa.......

— ¿Mamá puedo ir donde el tío Shima? — Preguntó obteniendo el asentimiento de su madre.

El niño se fue tranquilamente sin emoción aparente hacia la casa de su vecino. Aún principio Rin quiso conseguir otra casa cuando se enteró que su vecino sería precisamente aquel que casi le robaba su novia, pues los primeros meses se le pasaba molestando y mofandose de que recuperaría a Izumo, como si alguna vez lo hubiera sido, tiempo después se sintió idiota al no tomar en cuenta cierto detalle.... Shima estaba comprometido y no era otra más que Paku, la mejor amiga de su ahora esposa, el matrimonio de a lado ya tenía dos niños y una niña.

— Aveces creo que Shiro prefiere estar más halla que acá — Dijo entrecerrando los ojos viendo por a entana como su hijo hablaba con su "vecino"

— Es normal — Llamo su atención — Allá, hay niños con los que puede jugar — Explicó tranquilamente, olvidando su enojo anterior.

Rin suspiro fingiendo estar dolido, sabía que eso haría que su esposa lo mimara, es lo único que agradecía de sus hormonas alborotadas. 

— ¿Que tal si tenemos una cita? — Propuso sonrojada.

A Rin le brillaron los ojos y sin esperar más tomó un par de chaquetas y la guió hacia la salida. Una vez en la puerta inspeccionó que su esposa estuviera lista y abrigada para salir, no quería que sintiese mal en cualquier momento, mientras ella sólo soltaba una risita divertida, a veces su esposo era muy exagerado en cuanto a su cuidado.

Después de un delicioso desayuno habían vuelto a su casa donde estaba estacionado un auto muy conocido para ellos.

— Hola ni-san — Saludo sonriente Yukio.

— Izumo — Saludo alegre su esposa, al ser cuñadas indirectamente y compañeras se llevaron muy bien, tanto he se hicieron algo así como mejores amigas. — Rin — Saludo sin darle importancia, le gustaba fastidiar al Okumura mayor, a veces se preguntaba como era posible que fuesen tan distintos los gemelos. 

— Jooo Yukio — Saludo su hermano — Shura-san — A pesar de los años no pudo cambiar u obviar aquel sufijo con la que la llamaba — ¿Y los niños? — Preguntó al no ver a ninguno de sus sobrinos. 

— Se encontraron con Shiro y se fueron a jugar a la casa de los Shima. — Respondió Yukio arreglandose los lentes.

— ¿Shiro los llevo? — Preguntó sorprendida la pelilila.

— Bueno...... Técnicamente..... — explicaba Shura con una gotita en la frente.

— ¡Ya les dije que no! — Decía un niño peliazul mientras salía de la casa vecina.

— ¡SHIRO! — Gritaban dos niños, ambos pelinegros, la niña tenía el color de ojos de Yukio mientras que el niño tenía el color de ojos de Shura.

— ¿Qué pasa? 

— Son una molestia — Bufo cruzando los brazos y poniéndose al lado de su madre.

— ¡Shiro! — Se quejaron de nuevo, al unísono, llegaron y rápidamente le informaron a su padre — Papá, Shiro esconde algo — Lo señalaron, mientras que su padre solo suspiraba, para ser sus hijos sacaron el carácter de su madre y ese afán de fastidiar a un Okumura, vio los ojos de sus hijos y supo que estaba en lo correcto, ese brillo que tenían cuando hacían una travesura los delataba.

— ¡Claro que no! — Dijo el acusado un poco sonrojado y mirando a otro lado. Su madre sólo sonrió y antes de soltar una carcagada invitó a todo a a pasar. Sabía que su hijo era muy reservado y a pesar de tener sus casi cuatro años evitaba convivir con niños ruidosos (como sus primos) que tenían ya sus siete años. Pero todo aquello le parecía tierno, sobre todo que lo hicieran sonrojar, siendo que los únicos que podían hacer eso eran ellos, sus padres. Aunque pensándolo bien, su esposo tenía razón, Shiro pasaba mucho tiempo, últimamente con los Shima.

— ¿Y para que vinieron? — Preguntó Rin ayudando a su esposa a traer los bocaditos.

— Bueno, pues — Yukio observaba de reojo como sus hijos que le sacaban la lengua a su sobrino — Queríamos invitarlos a una tarde en la playa.

Al terminar de escucharla invitación ambos se sonrojaron.

— ¿Porque están rojos? — Preguntó curiosa su sobrina.

— No es nada hija — Tranquilizó su madre — Sólo recordaron cosas... — Argumentó burlonamente, pues para nadie era un secreto que Shiro fue concebido ahí.

— ¡Shura-san! — Advirtió Rin aún más rojo, sacando una carcajada a su cuñada — Iremos al viaje — Dijo mirando a otro lado.

El pequeño Shiro fruncio el ceño, eso arruinaba sus planes, pues pensaba terminar su regalo sorpresa para su hermano o hermana este fin de semana, tal vez podría decirle a su tío que la escondiera o lo que sea con tal de que nadie se entere, nadie.

— ¡Iremos a la playa! — Expresó emocionado Rin levantando a su hijo en brazos, el pequeño no hacía más que sonrojarse mirando a otro lado, no le gustaba esas muestras de afectó delante de extraños..... bueno delante de otras personas, pero no podía hacer nada en contra de sus padres.

Izumo sonrió, cada día confirmaba más que se parecía a ella por más que el físico dijera lo contrario, excepto por los ojos.

Los hijos de Yukio solo aguantaban la risa al ver a su primo en ridículo, sólo por respeto a su tío, su favorito por cierto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chanchachan
> 
> Listo
> 
> Ya está 
> 
> Este es el epílogo que prometí, jejejejeje
> 
> Gracias por su apoyo, creo que esta pareja necesita mucho amor y yo no dudo en dárselo. 
> 
> NOTA
> 
> Ya publiqué el primer capítulo de mi otro fic de Rinzumo, pueden encontrarla en mi perfil con el nombre de "Sólo por un tiempo" espero que les guste, nació esa idea en mi cabeza así como esta n.n
> 
> Bueno espero le den una oportunidad.
> 
> Matta-ne  
🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸


End file.
